role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabara
Gabara (ガバラ Gabara) is a dream ogre kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gabara is a bully of a beast, plain and simple. Not very intelligent and prefers to fight those who can't fight him back, Gabara is dirty fighter and disrespectful, rude and crude. History Debut: Gabara A Go-Go Gabara first appeared at Kaneohe, Hawaii where he spied and ambushed the Units Cotton, Unica and Ayame. He had heard that Ash took down their mecha Machine G and wanted to take them all down while they were defenseless. Before Gabara could attack the three Units however, something then smashed into Gabara's face, tired of him bullying others; it was none other than IguanaGoji! Gabara was surprised to see IguanaGoji but nonetheless was eager to fight him. The Units watched as IgauanaGoji fought Gabara. As IguanaGoji's scutes flashed, Gabara ran up and tried to fight him back, only for IguanaGoji to slam Gabara onto the ground repeatedly, leaving dents in the ground the shape of Gabara. Gabara got back up and spat some dirt out, then getting back into battle position. IguanaGoji then caught Gabara by surprise with an uppercut, to which Gabara punched back at IguanaGoji's chest. However, IguanaGoji didn't budge, just glaring at Gabara. Gabara then used his electricity powers and began to shock IguanaGoji, but IguanaGoji didn't move. As Gabara continued to shock him; IguanaGoji ignored it, barely phased by the attack, before grabbing Gabara by the throat, lifting him to eye level. IguanaGoji stared directly into Gabara's eyes, not a hint of pain hidden in them, before opening his mouth and firing an atomic beam directly at his face, scorching Gabara's face and causing smoke to come off of his face. Gabara then staggered back and grabbed his face with his hands, howling in pain. IguanaGoji turned Gabara upside down, before pile driving his head into the ground beneath him. Gabara got back up and said he forfeited to IguanaGoji, to which IguanaGoji then clenched his fist, sucker punching Gabara in the face again; sending Gabara flying, causing him to land near the shores of the water and makes a huge splash, quickly defeating him. IguanaGoji was victorious and the Units were saved. The Return of the Mutant Godzilla Clones Gabara appeared in New York to assist The Grudyin, Rudongo and Guruguran to attack the city. Gabara appeared to shoot lightning bolts at Gamera. Gabara then charged at Gamera, to which Gamera then grabbed The Grudyin and threw him against Gabara, causing the two to collide. Gabara then got back up and regrouped with Guruguran and Rudongo. The three monsters then charged towards Gamera, only for Gamera to shoot a plasma fireball at the back of Gabara's head, sending him flying towards the dump. As Gabara crash-landed at the dump, Garbage Monster then rose out and joined the battle. Then Death Battle Godzilla arrived and punched Gabara in the face, sending him down. At that moment however, the ground began to shake underneath the combatants area; it shook loudly and steam erupted from the cracks of the ground, almost like a volcano; out from the ground came out a huge explosion of fiery dirt and debris, revealing a giant mutant Gojian clone; Cancergojira. After Cancergojira killed Guruguran, Gabara and Rudongo continued to against the heroes. Gabara then ran towards and charged at Death Battle Godzilla, only for Death Battle Godzilla to then blast his atomic breath at his face. Gabara was then sent flying aways before crash-landing, defeating him for now. What's Drilling? Gabara appeared briefly in the RP at Monster Island where he saw a spaceship fly over to where Godzilla 1954 (Universe-954) died at. The saucer then flew off after it's "drilling" however and then flew off, to which Gabara then shrugged it off and then continued walking along the woods. He was then met up with Daigoro, who he found to be annoying. The Creation of Monster Islands Gabara was among one of the many kaiju present for the new creation of additional islands of Monster Island. Gabara thought about taking over one of the islands, but that seemed unlikely. Some ShodaiKama's then ran over him to get to the next island and then Gabara moved on, heading for shelter. The Glokers vs. Monster Island: Great Kaiju Purge Gabara was among the many monsters on the Monster Island to partake in the fight against the Glokers. Gabara initially started off his day by trying to scare Anguirus 1955, only then to fail and blow his cover, falling down face flat on the ground. Gabara then showed up to Gomora's meeting and promised not to hurt any of the smaller monsters during the threat of the Gloker Mother. During the battle against the Glokers, Gabara then charged in and used his electro-fists to punch against some Gloker Pawns, until one Gloker Pawn tackled him. Angurius 1955 then used Gabara as club against some Gloker Pawns in battle, destroying many Gloker Pawns. Then IguanaGoji used him as a weapon and hurled him at the Gloker Mother, setting Gabara on atomic fire and then causing him to crash against the Gloker Mother, causing major damage against it. Gabara soon then fell down and crash-landed in the waters. After the battle was over, Gabara then walked aways and left, glad that it was over, but also hurt. Training with EX Gomora Gabara later watched as Gomora in his EX Gomora form was in training, smashing some boulders. He stood there watching for a while up until then a rock was thrown at his head, causing him to fall over. Sevengar appeared and apologized for hurling the rock at him. When EX Gomora then asked if anybody wanted to spare with him, to which Gabara then volunteered and got ready to spare with EX Gomora. EX Gomora smiled and proceeded to smash a powerful fist into Gabara's stomach, sending Gabara flying and then landing on the ground, making a Gabara-shaped hole on the ground. Gabara gave a thumbs up for EX Gomora. After EX Gomora then spared with Sevengar, EX Gomora threw Sevengar into the air; Sevengar then landed ontop of Gabara. Then after EX Gomora spared with Kuba, Gomora then kicked Kuba across, causing him to land on Gabara as well. Gabara soon crawled out, only then fall over unconscious however. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Gabara along with Snowgon, Giant Slalom, Dorobon, Goromaking, Degunja, Oil Drinker all participated on the April Fools part of the holiday and all pulled pranks on each other. Gabara declared himself as the prank master, only then to get hit by a bunch of pies that were thrown at him, causing him to fall over. BirthGoji vs. Ghidestroyer: Farewell! Gabara appeared near the end of the RP where he was among the several monsters on Monster Island who cheered for BirthGoji. Red King Reappears Gabara made a brief appearance in the RP where he saw Red King walking up the mountain and wondered what he was doing. Later on when Red King came back down from the mountain, Gabara walked up near him while he was searching for some ShodaiKamas to beat up, to which Red King then punched him in the face really hard, sending Gabara flying back into some trees. The Return of Titanosaurus Gabara briefly appeared in the RP where he joined in the battle and fired his electrical bolts against Titanosaurus, but was then easily defeated by Titanosaurus creating strong gusts of wind against him, sending him flying back. The Mission Without FlamingoMask Gabara was said to have been Sedegan's tormentor/recurring bully and was the motive for Sedegan to have wanted to absorb the Dark Thunder Energy in the first place. Gabara himself appeared at Minneapolis, where he shocked and beat up Gagan and later tossed him aside out of boredom. Sedegan himself then came, shown to be much stronger than he used to be, sending Gabara into fear. Sedegan then beat the pulp out of Gabara, then sending him flying off by throwing him into the air. Gabara then later reappeared towards the end of the RP to chase Sedegan. The Ghidorahs Gather Gabara reappeared in RP where he was present along with Sadola, Gomess, Gabora and Zilla Jr. in hearing BirthGoji's speech about the Ghidorahs and how they should be alert and do something about it; Gabara understood and saluted. He then left along with Gomess, Gabora and Sadola. The Lost Unit Gabara made a cameo near the end of the RP where he showed up to beat up Vernonn along with Garbage Monster and Gamoni as he found him to be extremely annoying. Abilities * Electricity: Gabara can channel energy through his body in the form of electricity. He can then either fire this from his Power Horn or channel it into his arms, and electrify anything he touches. * Hammer Punch: Gabara can perform a powerful punch with his right arm, called the Hammer Punch. * Venomous Warts: Gabara can also emit venom from the warts on his body. Weaknesses * Cowardice: Gabara doesn't like fighting against bigger and more experienced monsters like IguanaGoji or Godzilla, so he'll often run off to the hills if he comes in contact with them. Quotes Trivia * Gabara was originally used by Flaredragon00. * Gabara might have inspired the Godzilla: The Series kaiju Crackler, as they are both monsters from dreams and their powers are mostly based on electricity. * Gabara is probably an imaginative take on the Oni, an ogre-like race in Japanese mythology. Confirmed kaiju that are Oni can often be seen in the Ultraman franchise, with characters like Oni-On, from episode 27 of Ultraman Leo, and Sakunaoni from episode 16 of Ultraman Tiga. In the Tokusatsu series Go! Godman, Gejiba is another example of a kaiju based on Oni produced by Toho. * Gabara is the 1,100th page on WZRP. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Minor Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Electrokinetics